yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to post. However, there are some "rules" that I want y'all to obey with your posts and stuff: # Censor swear words with *s. (yes, we all know what you mean) # NO SPAM!!! # Don't be an a**hole (unless it's funny, otherwise, shut it) # No stupidity. Please. # Sign your posts with four ~s. Or I will hunt you down and make you do it! (just kidding) Archive(s) User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 What the ... How many times have you lost? And add 2 more Red-Eyes, he desearves more. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) * I won't rub it in if you stop losing! XD, anyway Iwas just kidding, Chris beat me with his burn deck again. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ** Hahahahahahahaha, don't get bent out of shape bluedog, XD. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) want to duel? Hi im batboy267 want to duel? Batboy267 16:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) my time zone is EDT Batboy267 19:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) * I like how its a 5 minute diff and that this random-IP person has only made 1 contrib. Seems way too situational. Chris427 03:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC) * Also, look at what he said on this guy's page: User talk:Mark1005. Chris427 03:27, 23 August 2008 (UTC) * You saw the history right? Mark deleted it but I reverted it back so people can see. That's just ridiculous. Capitalization of Advanced and deleting Mark1005 from the lobby? Wow. I've posted on TwoTailedFox's talk page after Mark's post. Chris427 03:35, 23 August 2008 (UTC) yo im here now we can duel now if you want bluedog Batboy267 04:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Duels Hey Bluedog - sorry I didn't answer sooner, I was away from the net for some days. About the duel I requested - whenever you feel like it, tell me and I'll make sure we duel! My timezone is GMT+2. I'm looking forward to dueling you! --Darth Covah 12:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Duel terminal First of all I'm pretty beasy and shools starting soon and It's a waiste of my time, and I don't think It's fare what happened to Mark Airblade never gave a good reason. -- Dragon of chaos 03:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :* What is this thing about "Mark" Because i never even heard of this guy. Does anyone know anything else that I didn't do. This is so fustrating. Airblade86 13:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Well my friend sure knows how to make me look bad. I should get a new account. Airblade86 00:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) (Hey you added the editcount template to your user page) :::* Oh and just so you know i duel honestly unless the person i'm dueling is dishonest which in that case i do something crazy like say i drew the 5 exodia pieces even if i didn't. oops didn't mean to say that. Airblade86 00:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::* I did. guess b3s6f2i3 is an easy pass. to guess. Airblade86 02:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::* Hey well I don't have a computer of my own so i have to use a library computer or my mom's laptop. Guess that's what's been causing these troubles. Airblade86 16:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::* Mr. Anonymous strikes again. I need help. Airblade86 23:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::* Good point. Bluedog, if you found out someone else was messing with your account, you wouldn't describe yourself as "lucky". I found that out the hard way. Oh and i didn't see your account on youtube. Airblade86 00:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::* Upload any videos? This dude YGOUploaderFreak uploaded like every single episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Airblade86 02:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::* Yeah so do i and can you please save this info in an archive so us slow computers can have a short time waiting for this page to load? Airblade86 03:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::* dmaster might know. Airblade86 03:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Archive Once you have reached 30,000 Charaters on your talk page (which you have far surpassed) you click "edit this page", and copy everything in your talk page, except for the possible welcome (The one from you, not the one I paste on every new users talk page). They you will add this to your talk page, User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 and paste everything on your previous talk page in there. Good luck on your next archive. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:05, 29 August 2008 (UTC) HELP Hey can you help me create an User Page like this one. Fireblade77 14:37, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :* how do you make those "things" that tells your weight, fav foods, etc? Fireblade77 15:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Thanks for your help. Fireblade77 01:12, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::* Hey I got a new duel with Airblade. You can check it out here if you want too. Fireblade77 01:19, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::* He has the best of luck as always and I can't even draw a Mystic Space Typhoon. Fireblade77 02:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna duel me? Hey Bluedog, im Killowatz, would you like to duel? Killowatz 17:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) * No problemo, I was bored and had nothing to do, :) Killowatz 18:44, 30 August 2008 (UTC) 1000 edits * Nice work man I don't even have that many edits!! keep up the good work. -- Dragon of chaos 17:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) My Decks What do you think of my decks man and you want to be friends. I well tell you It has a bad ass effect! Hmm My theory: Airblade = Fireblade. Bipolar alert. Chris427 07:15, 31 August 2008 (UTC) No I Use it to stop my opponent to use all of his spell not my but you question. edits * Well, I don't keep track of edits either but I was looking at your page and saw how many you had, and I thought I'd say something. As for My page I'm recreating my page. -- Dragon of chaos 21:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Copycat Hi since you reverted my edit on copycat i might as well try to explain why it's not continuous a continuous effect would constantly re-calculate the ATK/DEF copycat copied with it's effect, therefore any ATK/DEF modifications would be immediately lost, similar to wicked avatar being affected by shrink however, copycat has a different effect than wicked avatar, and it doesn't has any reason for constantly calculate the values (unlike avatar whose effect makes it so it needs to be continous to adjust to new monsters) great maju garzett has been ruled by curtis schultz that his ATK becomes 0 once it's affected by shrink http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/COMMUNITY/forums/post/886750.aspx, if you compare the effect you can notice they are quite similar since both have effects that let their ATK become a certain value, neither GMG nor copycat have a continuous effect, otherwise they would return to X ATK Thestardustdragon 01:42, 3 September 2008 (UTC)Copycat's effect is a lingering effect because its change to the atk and def remains as long as the card does as well. Another lingering effect is Cold Wave. thanks thanks for creating my talk page Deathboy5600 03:10, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Bluedog! i have a some quick questions What kind of images can i use on my wikia page? Can bottomless trap hole remove Stardust Dragon? Do you ever want to talk about yugioh or deck types or what you are running? Thestardustdragon 02:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Magna Drago It depends on whether you have any synchro monsters. The more you have of those then yes add three, just make sure you can use him when he is needed. He has two stars so make sure your deck can provide the other levels for the Synchro summon. And if you just want to use him as Cyberdark support ... he is decent. If you use him for both, go for it. Hope that helps. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) * May I recommend Red Dragon Archfiend. Reasons why: 1. He's a Dark Dragon 2.He is able to clear the field for your attacks (use Mirage Dragon to make sure this happens) 3. If you really think about it, his last effect would not be a curse on your deck like others, the monsters his last effect destroys can provide an ATK boost for CDD and REDD (and if he is destroyed you can use him for CDD's equip card). Now don't get me wrong, Stardust is good, but he only provides protection (not that thats a bad thing) and does not benefit your deck in any other way really. So it may be a good idea and ... get them both! On ideal808.com you can get both tins for around $30.00 verses me paying $40.00 on both. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ** I added this to help you with your Cyberdark/DARK/Red-Eyes/Dragon Deck, if you can think of any cards add them! And if your deck is not suppose to be Dark support, or Dragon support, etc. tell me. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:11, 6 September 2008 (UTC) *** Don't you hate when people honestly don't listen, like in this, I mean half the time I make a forum someone makes some stupid suggestion that starts with, "If you ask for my opinion"...and most of the time I want to reply "Well, I didn't ask your opinion on that matter, so shut the f*** up!" Anyway to reduce trouble on the forums you should state, right by your deck, what you are looking for, what is staying and what they should not suggest. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) **** Last two what? CED-EotE and SDD or that big China vs. Asia thing. And really as Dragon user...I'n not really allowed to touch this debate with a ten-foot pole (I like how the guy who started the topic says he is getting angry at dragons...and his name is "thestardustdragon" XD). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ***** I would like to ask you to do something. Could you make what you view as your "perfect Cyberdark/Red-Eyes" decklist? I will explain why after I do what I need to with it (nothing bad). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Who will you duel? Which yugioh gx character would you duel against? For Me it's Edo Phoenix, because i love D-Heroes and what to you think of my darkness deck? I have a question, ok you gave me a deck list for a DM deck right i check if it was ok and it was but i am only having one problem and that's Prisma i can't seem to obtain it is there anything i can substitute it with? Thanks! Thanks! I will if I ever need anything. --DragonMasterKnight 20:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Forum link! I'll probably be asking for help every now and then too, so thanks for the help in advance. BobTheJesusPunk 05:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC)